


Umbric Devotion

by The28thAurora



Series: The Man of Ashes Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absolute Devotion, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ben has his own personal spaceship, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Copious amounts of consent, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Honeymoon, It's basically a luxury cruise ship and mobile palace, Love, Man of Ashes Deleted Scene, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex Kink, Penetrative Sex, Post-Script Man of Ashes, Praise Kink, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Reylo Kinkuary, Rough Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tentacle Kink (of a sort), Tentacle Sex (of a sort), Woman on Top, exploring intimacy, exploring kinks, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The28thAurora/pseuds/The28thAurora
Summary: Written for Reylo Kinkuary 2021. Includes:Prompt 1, Prompt 2, Prompt 3...shoot. I think I accidentally did all of them, except the AU generator, lol.Chiefly, this is a kinky deleted scene from my fic "The Man of Ashes," that I was too nervous to work into the narrative/write at the time: tentacle kink, but with shadow magick.In other words, this is me crossing my fingers and kissing my ass goodbye.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Man of Ashes Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Umbric Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about the Man of Ashes Universe, to assist those who would prefer not to read that fic first:
> 
> The Ethereum is an ambiguous location. It is at once the place of the unconscious mind, where the soul freely exists, and also the starry heavens, the physical place where the Gods dwell. In other words, all souls and deities and the deceased exist in the Ethereum, because these Fae were born from the stars, and even millennia later, are still tied to them.
> 
> Ben is an Inferi. They have control over fire and shadow magick. Ben can exploit this to be able to walk through shadows as a method of teleportation. He also has some learned psychic abilities, allowing him to communicate with Rey on a soul-level in the Ethereum. A soul is referred to as one's 'essence.' I.e. this is the MoA version of the Dyad. Also, his heart is basically made of fire - or at least glows as if it is.
> 
> Rey is a Dream Duster, and recently unlocked her fully abilities as a Gaia. Dream Dusters deliver dreams to people on an as-ordered basis, that are intended to inspire, motivate, or offer a change of heart to assist them in their waking lives. They decide what dream the individual would most need via a slight psychic ability called Intuition, or the ability to read a get a read on a person's essence, mental state and emotions. Dreams are transferred via a golden dust that Dusters can create by rubbing their palms together. They can also use this ability to put people to sleep.  
> Dream Dusters take an oath at sixteen to only use a select few magickal abilities: agility and powerful jumping skills, their Intuition, and those tied to dream dust. They voluntarily give up any other magicks they might possess, for life, creating a system of trust between them and their customers, and giving them license to practice Dream Dusting.
> 
> After making a deal with the Man of Ashes, a.k.a. Kylo/Ben, that promised him her hand in marriage, Kylo was quick to encourage Rey to explore her other magicks and reach her full magickal potential - breaking her oath, but also liberating her.  
> Rey is now in full control of her abilities as a Gaia. On top of the ones she already possessed as a Dream Duster, she can manipulate light, and encourage growth and healing in all living things.

“Does it feel like three years to you, my darling?”

Rey hummed, watching the Ethereum float gently past the bedroom's bay window with a blissful smile. The sound grew into a soft chuckle as her husband stroked the shape of her neck and bare shoulder with his fingers.

“Not really. There was so much to do that it seemed like there couldn't ever possibly be enough time.” Ben groaned in exhaustion, head dropping so his nose could root about in her hair, coddle her temple, as it always yearned to do.

“Preaching to the choir, Princess. I didn't think we'd ever be able to manage down-sizing the monarchy.” She turned the scant inch it took to look at him, all warm eyes and lovely dark curls, complimented by a royal navy tunic that only just concealed his beating flame-heart, pitch-black boots and charcoal breeches.

Her Prince...

“But we did.” She quirked a playful eyebrow his way. “Have you forgotten already the challenges we've overcome?”

“Not in the slightest – they've just been numbed by everything that's happened since.”

“Dealings with bureaucrats will do that to you!”

Ben whined, griping as if she'd physically wounded him. He flounced over to the bed, melodramatically, and flopped, face-down, onto the dark duvet of his massive four-poster. Rey was quick to follow, laughing mercilessly.

“Please, my sweet,” he muttered against the comforter, voice muffled by the cotton “Can we talk about anything but work on our honeymoon? Anything at all?” She curled up beside him, her fingers quick to play with his curls, mussing them and combing through them.

“Of course, my love,” Rey purred, incandescent about the get-away in store for them. Sandy beaches, stepping foot in her first ocean, and two-and-a-half uninterrupted weeks of time together. It was long overdue. Saying she was thrilled was an understatement.

“What would you suggest we discuss?” she posed.

Ben picked up his head, and the twinkle in his eyes immediately rang warning bells.

“How lovely you look today...”

“Ben-”

“Before you start, I'm not just speaking of aesthetics, Rey. There's something about you, beyond the flattering gown and way you've done yourself up-”

“And the fact that last night I had the first proper, full night's sleep I've had in ages.” Ben shook his head, aggrieved.

“It's an injustice. That the Ethereum should allow a crime so great as a Duster deprived of decent rest to go unpunished is _despicable_.”

“What can I say? Redesigning Chandrila's system of government would wait for no one.” He smiled at her, a touch sadly.

“But you weren't its crown sovereign by dint of birth and education, my sweet. The responsibility to institute such change fell on me far more than you. You could've slept in another hour or two in the past weeks.” She cupped his chin, tweaked his nose.

“If you thought for a second I'd let you do battle with the bloody system alone, you've got another thing coming, Ben Solo! We are _partners_ 'til death do us part!”

He chortled, delighted, color brightening his cheeks as he lay, positively enchanted.

“Gods above, you're incredible...” Rey gave a one-shouldered shrug.

“Maybe so.”

Ben sat up, chuckling, and fixed her with a sweet kiss, thumbs quick to warm her cheeks with their traces and touches.

“Anything I can do for you, as thanks? Any little thing at all?” he murmured, making her essence in the Ethereum bask and glow with affection and love. His fingers traced the knuckles of her hands, holding her close.

“Really, Ben...I'm the happiest I've ever been, simply getting to share this time with you...” He clicked his tongue.

“Awful lot of time to just lounge around and make eyes at one another, though. Don't you think?” he said, grinning. She yanked her hands from his grasp.

“You naughty little – you Daemon! A handful of hours into this expedition and you already-” He blocked every down pillow heaved his way with a gleeful giggle. “You couldn't wait until we got to Scarif until you tried to seduce me at least?!”

“No.” His kiss was firm, longing. “I've missed you too much. Waited for this time for far too long.” Rey's face was quickly turning flaming red.

“ _Ben-_ ”

“My sweet...” He blushed and bit his lip while he stalled for time. “I could have picked any ship from the Chandrilan fleet to fly us to Scarif. Do you know why I settled with my own?”

“Familiarity? A fondness for the memories of our courtship?” He grinned.

“Not too far off the mark.” His canines flashed. “Because it is a tragedy that the time we spent aboard _the Desiderata_ was in our relationship's early days, before our night-time trysts, and hours spent tangled in the sheets became common place.”

Rey's eyes grew wide, even as her smile stayed.

“You clearly have something in mind. Spit it out, you rascal.”

“I want to make love to you in every room on this ship!”

“ _No!_ ”

She screeched, and this time the pillow hit him square in the face as she vaulted off the bed, Ben chasing after her with delirious glee.

“ _There is no way we are actually baptizing this ship-_ ”

“Oh, my love, you make it sound so _wonderful-_ ”

“ _NO!_ ” she shrieked, grin blinding.

She danced away from him with the utmost skill, but he knew perfectly how she danced. She couldn't avoid him for long, no matter how many spins, fakes, and turns she tried on him.

“Ben, _no!_ I am not ruining the sanctity of the garden with crass behavior!”

“Aw, but Rey-”

“And I'm _certainly_ not going to spoil the ballroom where we shared our first dance with lewd activities either!!”

“Rey-!”

_HA!_ He had her! She yelped and fought and tugged, but his arms stayed secure. He covered every inch of her face with kisses that he could reach.

“What has gotten into you?!” she exclaimed, feverish with her blush, the color of her cheeks nearly matching her sweetheart red dress.

Though desire was his primary motivation at the moment, he recognized he was going to need a softer touch to make his view clear. He spoke slow and even.

“Rey, for all the wonderful sex we've had since our wedding night, since then...it's all been a bit hectic. There's never been uninterrupted, uninhibited time to explore and revel in one another completely. I don't know about you, my sweet. But it's something that I've sorely been yearning for, and mourning the loss of...” He kissed the top of her head, and Rey relaxed in his embrace, no longer a taught bow-string. She turned to face him, hands cupping his cheeks, tentatively.

“I confess...deepening our intimacy is something that I've been wondering about...but...when you say uninhibited?” His smile was a bolstered one.

“Making love whenever we want, as much as we want, and however we want. Being truly unrestrained in our affections, not bound by duty or time; tethered only to attending to our necessities – hunger, thirst, cleanliness, rest.”

Rey quirked in eyebrow, conspiratorial.

“Would you be opposed to all night? Once I'm better rested of course?” Desire coiled in his belly like a cobra set to strike, and he hummed with want.

“Hmmm, Rey...I'd adore making love to you all night long...” He leaned closer, breath near the shell of her ear, and began to kiss down her neck, his flame-heart making heat spread and grow in his chest. Her fingers were quick to grasp the curls at the nape of his neck.

“ _Ben_...” Rey breathed, melting under his ministrations. “My sweetheart, you're so good to me...there's so many things I want to try.” He sucked a lascivious mark into her neck, groaning.

“Like?” Rey tilted her head and began nibbling on Ben's neck in kind. His stomach flipped.

“Trying a multitude of positions – in your lap, upright, against a wall, laying on my stomach.”

“ _Gods, Rey..._ ”

He was starting to pant, eyes starting to glaze over with heady desire. Her smile quirked upward, and she continued rattling off her fantasies.

“Finding our limits – learning how much pleasure we can experience, how many consecutive releases.” Ben laughed, aggrieved.

“I'm afraid you're going to far out-strip me in that department, Rey!” She kissed him soundly.

“It's not a competition, Ben. It's about learning ourselves fully, finding what feels truly exquisite...”

“Stars, Rey, you make me want you so completely!” He seized the back of her head with one gentle hand, lips grasping and tugging, teasing and tasting. He wanted to drink her in completely, until his head was full of nothing but her. Flush like this, the heat of his burning heart soaked into her skin gorgeously.

He began to back them up, straying nearer and nearer the bed as they devoured each other, Rey seizing his breeches and determinedly attempting to undo them, even as he struggled with her dress' zipper. Eventually, the back of Ben's knees hit the mattress and he fell, Rey landing squarely in his lap.

They both moaned at the contact of their heated pelvises.

Ben took a second to reclaim his breath, to recapture his run-away heart.

“If you vehemently appose the garden, and the ballroom, where on this ship would you be comfortable with love-making? Can we meet in the middle?” he gasped, brushing his hair back out of his face.

Rey played with the buttons on his shirt, indecisive about whether she wanted to undo them just yet, biting her bottom lip excitedly.

“I wouldn't mind the pool...” Ben vividly recalled how they'd first explored their desire their, kissing with wanton abandon, and his flame-heart guttered like a candle in the wind. His lips stretched into a grin, goading her on.

“Or the dining hall...”  
“Really? On one of the tables?” She nodded, impishly.

“And I didn't say I was _vehemently apposed_ to the garden...” He seized her waist in his large, grasping hands, making her gasp.

“No?”

“So long-” she poked the tip of his nose “As we keep any funny business sequestered to the glade where we shared our first date.”

He was gone.

He pulled her to the sheets, rolling atop her and kissing her senseless. Ben had seldom felt a rush of lust so shot through with love, but with her, he was no longer truly surprised. He refused to stay his kisses to speak, essence shooting through the Ethereum to entwine and speak with hers instead.

_Rey!_ He keened _Oh, my darling, the fantasies I've had about having you in that glade!_

_Ben, my love, at this rate I'll combust, or else go comatose from embarrassment!_

His hands were quick to fly from their place at her waist, hiking up her layered silken skirt, and seeking out her heated center, barely clothed in drenched panties. His fingers kneaded and stroked, a purposeful rolling motion, and Rey's essence cried out in joy.

He ripped himself from her lips to observe her pants and moans, the twisting of her body as he pleased her and relieved her tension.

“I want to make a meal of you in that clearing, Rey!” he growled, and Rey positively whimpered.

“You do?!”

“Yes! I want to lick and suckle your precious flower until you nectar flows onto the grass and you ascend to the Ethereum!” His thumb pressed more firmly on her little cloth-covered button, and her hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders.

“ _Oh,_ dammit Ben! And I want to be able take you as deep as I can, become an expert at making you unravel with my lips and mouth and tongue!”

Desire shot down his spine, making clear his pants were far from just restrictive – they were maddening now.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he exclaimed, foully, and abandoned his pleasing of her, just for the moments necessary to rip off and toss aside his clothing, his bare chest revealing how his heart had filled the cavern of his torso with raging fire. Rey shucked off her dress as well, sitting up halfway to kiss him insistently.

His sloppy kisses were feral, and Rey returned them in kind. His hips stuttered against her stomach, seeking the sweet center his member craved most.

_But more than anything, the first place I want to baptize is this bed – right here and now! Please Rey-_

_Yes, my love! A thousand times yes!_

He plunged into her with little hesitation, her slick opening parting for him easily. Desire had worked quick to help her relax. Ben, growling with want, turned possessive, removing her hands from his shoulders and pushing them down to the bed, leaning over her. The rhythm took him; he was impatient, he was bursting. He set a quick, firm tempo, bucking feverishly. It was little more than a minute before Rey cried out.

“No – not enough!” Ben was nearly delirious with lust, not slowing a bit.

“Hrrmm?”

“I need you deeper, Ben! Please just – _mmmph!_ Let me!” She shoved his shoulder, one-sided, and even half mad, yearning to combust, he understood the gesture.

He rolled over, taking her with him, and taking a beat to realign, Rey took him deep enough to make his spine arch.

“ _Fu-uck..._ ” he moaned, and just as quickly, she was rucking against him, fast and hard. Pleasure was shooting up his spine in sharp bursts. “ _Rey!_ ”

She was practically weeping with want, G-spot singing.

“ _Ben –_ _ **grrah**_ _– I love you! Stars above I fuck – ing – love – you!_ ” She was emphasizing each syllable with a thrust, pert breasts bouncing in time with her, hazel eyes burning – above him. Fucking him. He was going to die, right here and now.

He felt her walls shudder and tighten, and she took him faster, bouncing harder.

“Don't hold it in, love – let go – I'm coming – _come with me!_ _ **Come with me!**_ ” Her primal growl turned to a near-incoherent whine at the end, but it mattered little that her tone of voice had softened. He was already shooting off into oblivion.

They screamed as they fell. Rey felt Ben release inside her, warm and wanton and perfect. His shoulders would likely sport ten matching bruises from her fingernails. Their bodies were coated in sweat, and their hair had morphed into equally tangled, aggressive messes.

None of that mattered to Ben one lick.

He sat up and kissed her ardently, worshipful.

“Rey, my love...my fierce, sensuous, wonderful love...” She smiled, melting with the kisses he placed at the corners of her mouth.

“Forgive my roughness, my darling. I was too excited!” she giggled, pleasure-flushed.

“I _adored_ your roughness.” Ben groaned, gifting her a kiss against her pulse point that made her float. “The sight of you having me, needing me, taking me like that... _hrrrrrmmmmmmm_...it'll never be able to leave my fantasies, I promise you that.”

The growl in his voice made her walls flutter, and he chuckled in turn at the sensation, elated at the microcosmic show of lust.

“You flatter me, my Prince,” Rey preened, pulling away from his worshipful lips, but unwilling to lift her hips from his just yet. “But I have to wonder, why the determination to baptize this particular bed?” His smile was positively doting.

“Because this is where we first slept in each other's arms, the night you first kissed me, first showed me you loved me...” Rey blushed.

“Is it tragic that I didn't put that together?” He pecked her nose.

“No, my sweet. Only tragic that we didn't do it sooner.” She hummed, happily accepting more sweet kisses for a few languid, unhurried minutes.

“Would you be opposed to giving it a second blessing, my love?” Ben purred, some time later.

Rey bit her lip, trying not to be sucked down under the flood of his affections immediately. It certainly didn't help that she glanced down in Ben's lap and saw that he was starting to grow again.

“No, Ben, I wouldn't. In fact, I'd love to.”

A peck and he gently pulled her down to the pillows, laying on his side. She turned to face him.

“Well, in finally making love on this bed, we've fulfilled one of my fantasies. Your turn, my Princess.” Rey turned crimson.

“Just like that? No reservations or off-the-table things?” Ben chuckled, making her heart balloon with happiness.

“I won't know if I'm uncomfortable with a proposition until you pose it, Rey. And even if something is not my cup of tea, I would hope we would be able to compromise or modify it, instead of just throwing it out completely. So, hit me. What desirous fantasies have you been reserving, keeping secret for our honeymoon, or just for the future?”

Shyness and uncertainty fought with want on her features for a long moment, before she settled on speaking her mind.

“Your ability to pleasure me with your shadows has been on my mind ever since that day in the palace library...” she whispered. Ben's eyes darkened beautifully, drawing her in, in an instant.

“Yes? How so?”

“I want to do that again, but...you needn't have the shadow tendrils imitate the shape of your hand...” Rey said, choosing to ignore the way she was growing short of breath, and the way she rubbed her thighs together to give herself a bit of friction. “You can leave them as ropes...as sinuous vines that...”

She suddenly couldn't seem to meet his eyes, mortified and red-faced.

He cupped her chin delicately, and his dark eyes did wonders to calm her.

“Rey...my darling...never feel ashamed with me. I am not going to judge or rebuke you – merely ask questions so that I might understand if I fail to.” He kissed her so softly, she could have wept. “I want to give you the best of everything, pleasure and love-making included. Tell me what you want, my sweet.”

She took a breath, grateful beyond words.

“I want you to use the shadows like searching tentacles, to tease and pleasure me deeply with their sinuous touch...” His sensuous smile put her immediately at ease. 

“Oh you do, do you?” he said, low. Desire stole her breath.

“Yes!” she gasped “I want those soft shadows to circle my clit and burrow deep to stroke my G-spot! I want them to tease my nipples and coddle my breasts!”

He sat up on the bed, getting a knee and an arm under him, as the shadows rose with a flick of his fingers, making her pant in anticipation.

“Sweet Rey...my minx...have you been holding onto this fantasy all this time?” he mused, the shadow tendrils starting to curl up from the corner by his closet door, crawl along the floor and wind up onto the bed.

“Yes, I have...” she keened, and it was beautiful.

“Oh, baby, and to have it go unaddressed, unsatisfied for so long...” The shadows were close now, coiling and curling idly on the duvet, waiting for the word from their master. “...Nothing would give me greater joy than to bring that fantasy into vivid, exquisite existence.”

The shadows flew beneath the mounds of her breasts and began to cuddle and massage, their touch just as heavenly soft as Rey recalled. Her back arched up off the bed in longing as they began to tweak and tug her nipples, touch neither too timid nor too rough.

“Good?” Ben gasped, fingers quirking as if he was puppeting a marionette.

“Yes...just like that, my love...”

Further down, the shadow tendrils began to stroke her thighs, massaging near her opening teasingly.

“ _Oh Ben!_ ” Rey cried, nerves singing with excitement and soft pleasure “ _Gods above, I love you!_ ” She tore her eyes open to take him in, eyes dark with hunger and devotion alike, as he sat, member growing harder as one hand conducted the symphony of keens and whines and pleasure beneath him.

“I promised you the world, Rey. I don't make such promises lightly...”

“Then touch me. Pleasure me with your magic...” she said, breathless.

One tendril moved in, tickling and swiftly swirling her clit, only to pull away and come back again in rhythmic assaults of sweet pleasure. She cried his name again, and he melted at the lusty sound.

He gave in, letting the shadows tease her no longer. They slithered inside her silky heat, stroking her G-spot purposeful and strong, roiling like undertow. They circled and rubbed her clit, alternating between worshipful and slow, and fast and heated strokes. The massage on her breasts continued, focused like thumbs rolling nipples.

Rey _screamed_ , mewling and tossing and turning like a tiny boat on a stormy sea. Her essence cried joy, reassuring him that he wasn't causing her pain or over-stimulation. Her repeated cries of “ _YES!_ ” helped calm his worries too. But the sounds she was making, so beautiful and passionate, were making him twitch and quiver, and hurt from lack of stimulation.

He groaned in frustration from his lack of restraint, unable to just enjoy the show and take his time, and took himself in his free hand, pumping into it hard. His conducting hand began to waggle its fingers in a tense, stuttering way, divided as his attentions were. The rhythmic pleasures he gave Rey, in turn, turned a little rougher and irregular, bewildering her and causing her to peel her eyes open again.

“Oh – Ben...” He flinched like a kicked dog, even though he heard the sympathy in her tone.

“Sorry, Rey – couldn't stand it. Too sexy, whimpering like that...” he heaved, determined to steady his waving fingers and make the pleasure steady and smooth again.

“Would – you – like this to?!” Rey moaned between waves of satisfying heat.

“Wha – what?” Ben gasped, bewildered.

Rey snapped her fingers, and the light from their bedside lamps was quick to leap from their fluorescents, reaching across the bed, stopping an inch from his weeping, red erection, as if asking for permission.

“ _YES!_ ” he groaned and collapsed onto his arm, abandoning his member.

The light tendrils encircled him, and _squeezed_ just so that he nearly exploded on the spot, grunting and moaning to help him through it. The ribbons of light were perfect – they were loose and touched his sensitive head lightly, applied hard pressure on his wanting underside, and were thorough and fast in their strokes. Even his stones were coddled and oh so gently massaged.

His head fell against the pillows, body curled against itself.

“ _Rey_...” he choked out, nearly crying with lust. “ _Gods, I-_ ” And he ran out of words. All he could do was as moan and keen through the ecstasy his senses were drowning in, his torso as fiery as a star, heat and light coiling down veins into his arms and groin and legs.

“ _More! Please, faster!_ ” Rey cried, wanton. Ben diverted the thread of focus he always kept reservedly on her on keeping his right hand moving, shadow tendrils pleasuring her utterly in every way he knew how – luxurious strokes against her walls, fast circles on her clit, squeezing her breasts, massaging her inner thighs.

Rey's wondrous body arched and shuddered once, twice, and on the third, her presence exploded in the Ethereum, nectar drenching his shade and the covers as she cried his name angelically.

One more hard tug of his member, light strands pulsing around him like her walls did, and his seed was coating the duvet in ropes, leaving stray drops on Rey's bare hip and waist. His chest was burning, almost in danger of setting the sheets on fire and burning down the bed with them in it and neither could have cared.

The second Ben could breathe again, he had his shadows bring him a towel from his bathroom so he could mop up the mess he'd made on their bed and lay on his side with Rey, comfortably. As soon as he settled, Rey was clambering into his arms, entangling their legs.

“Oh, my sweet Seraph...” Ben murmured, kissing her cheek and temple. “Did I do right by you?” Her furious voice was muffled against his shoulder.

“Ask me another fool question like that Ben Solo, _and I swear-_ ”

“I'm just making sure, baby! I heard you loud and clear! But, still, I've been a bit much in my pleasing you before – on our wedding night, if I recall correctly.”

Rey sighed against his neck, floating in bliss.

“It was utterly, completely perfect, Ben. So enjoyable, and satisfying, and not at all too much. My body is singing with happy hormones, not twinging from a sore tunnel or overstimulated clit, I promise you.”

“Good. And as for you, my love...” He chortled. “Forget giving me a new fantasy. I think you just gave me a brand new kink.”

She smacked his shoulder, but the gesture of disdain carried next to no sting.

“You right Daemon...”

“Only for you, baby...” He nuzzled her neck, and her essence preened.

“I think after that, before we do anything else today, I'm most in need of a nap...” Rey yawned. He slung an arm around her back, grunting.

“How convenient. I do, too.”

Rey snorted, cuddling closer, making his heart warm from its earlier state, nearly extinguished from complete satisfaction.

“My sweet Prince...making all of my dreams come true, even the naughtiest ones...” she said, impressing her smile against his neck.

“Gladly, for the Duster Princess that sets my heart aflame...” the Man of Ashes muttered, flame-heart beating gloriously.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
